An Afternoon Obsession
by FemmeDecor
Summary: Kise Ryota has been habitually watching a girl play basketball every afternoon on his way home. The girl Yomi, has skills even Kise acknowledge. Kise found himself falling for the girl. What will happen to his simple admiration? What if he found out that Yomi has a secret agenda? Rated M for future chapter..
1. Chapter 1

Kise has a certain obsession with a girl. Every afternoon after practice he would watch her play in a court on the way home. Her graceful movements and agile motion always amaze him. She always shoots flawlessly and he wondered how it would be to play against her. He can feel it, she's strong. But he doesn't even have the guts to approach her. Funny, he's a famous model who has tons of female admirers and yet he can't approach a single girl. How will he, she doesn't seem interested. He always passed the same path and occasionally they would make eye contact but she doesn't even show any interest and would always continue playing. She doesn't even seem to know him even as a model. But today is different when Kise passed and watched her, they made eye contact and she nodded. Kise was ofcourse taken aback. When she made another of her perfect shot the ball rolled towards Kise and he picked it up.

"You're here again. You must love basketball." Kise said as he played the ball back and forth his hand.

"Yes I do. It's the only way I can payback my brother who taught me how to play." She said and Kise is lost in thought. She's gorgeous with her messy rust colored hair braided down her shoulders and her big black eyes surrounded by long lashes seems like a black hole pulling him in.

"I play too." Kise said maybe to gain her attention.

"I know. I know you, Kise Ryouta of the Generation of Miracles, now playing for Kaijo. Known for his perfect copies." The girl said. Kise's somehow proud that the girl know so much about him.

"Hehe. So you know about me." Kise scratched his head.

"Yep. And you're always passing by this court every afternoon and stopping by to watch me. Why is that?" She asked emotionlessly.

"I admire your skills." Kise admitted.

"Wow. That's flattering coming from you." She said. "I'm Yomi." She introduced herself.

"Can I call you Yomi-chii?" Kise asked happily.

"Uhm? Sure. Then can I call you Kise-kun?" She asked and Kise is delighted.

"Ofcourse! You can call me anything you like." He said and he dribbled the ball. "Hey Yomi-chii, wants to play a game?"

"If it's with Kise-kun, I would gladly comply." She said while stretching and Kise is once again struck by her beauty. She's not tall even by girl's standard and she's flat chested, but really Kise's captured.

Kise dropped the ball and removed his bag.

"I'll go easy on you yomi-chii." He tried to mock her so that he can see her real strength.

"You don't have to Kise-KUN." She put an added stress on the kun which made Kise almost swoon. Okay he likes her.

They started playing and Kise can't help notice how good she is, not just for a girl. She's really good, the way she can follow his rhythm, block his shots and made shots he believe is not possible to went it. By the time the sky is dark both of them are breathing heavily and Kise has earned 25 points while she got 22. Kise's amazed, if she's an ordinary player she wouldn't be able to point more than ten and Kise would've gained more than 25 points. And he admit she made him play seriously.

"It's dark. I need to go home." Yomi said. "You won by the way Kise-KUN." She said took the ball and walked away.

"Let's play again!" Kise shouted a visible blush on his cheeks.

"Soon." Yomi replied as she looked back at Kise "By the way I enjoyed playing with you." And she smiled which made Kise's conviction that he likes her doubles.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Kaijo's match with a school known for its weak team the past years always losing after it's 1st match and not going any further. But this year, they managed to make it to the quarter finals and face Kaijo, all because of their new player.

"Ryota, their ace is that small boy with a number 7, same as yours. I want you to be the one to guard him." Their coach said.

"Leave it to me." Kise said confidently. He looked at his opponent, a small and thin boy with messy straight from bed black hair. He doesn't seem like he could do much.

…..

"Yo beat that pretty boy Ryota." The captain said.

"Will be a piece of cake."

…

"What the hell is happening?" Kasamatsu said as the opponent made another impossible shot.

Their scores are close and with only a quarter remaining Kaijo is nervous if they will make it. Ryota is already serious and yet it takes all what he's got to take on such small opponent.

Kise's doing all he got to take-on the opponent, but like Aomine he's skilled and agile, with his small frame he can easily pass Kise. But between the game Kise noticed that playing against him seems familiar, as if he had played against him before and he only realized who he's playing against with as they made eye contact. Those black holes of an eye, there's no denying it, it's Yomi.

"Time out from Kaijo!" The referee shouted.

"What the heck? An opponent who can defeat a generation of miracle member?"

"Just who is he?"

The crowd chatters continuously.

"Hey Kise I thought you can handle it!" The coach shouted.

"It's not that easy coach, if it's that easy we should have a gap by landslide from now, but don't worry I have a plan." Kise said.

The game started and once again Kise is faced with Yomi.

"Yomi-chii, you didn't told me you play for a team. So that's what that "soon" means." Kise whispered and Yomi's faced showed fear as Kise made a pass and accidentally or not grabbed her black wig and tore it of her head revealing her flowing rust hair.

The crowd was ofcourse shocked, everyone on the court is shock except for her teammate who seemed scared.

"A girl?"

"A girl is playing for them? Isn't it illegal?"

"To think she's a girl, it's more unbelievable."

Yomi's faced was shocked and her eyes are bulging she ran from the court and into their locker room. Needless to say Kaijo won and her team is disqualified.

…..

Yomi is walking away from the court after she's changed clothes. The match is over, her team lose. She's not really sad for it, actually she's relieved, forcing her to play for them after her brother got injured is just unspeakable. Then that's when she saw Kise.

"Yomi-chii!" Kise called and she looked back.

"Kise-kun." She answered guiltily.

"I'm sorry for what I did." Kise said and he really looks sorry.

"No, I am sorry for fooling you and everyone." She said.

"Forget it, I know you must have reason. Plus you make me realize that I'm not strong enough, that there are opponents I cannot surpass easily." Kise told her and touched her hand. She looked at him in awe. Kise realized how slow she is in realizing his feelings, but he will wait until she realized it and feels the same too.


	3. Chapter 3

Kise's school life is very boring except for playing basketball, he gets to ace his exams without so much effort and girls squeals as he passes which is flattering but sometimes disturbing. He can't go anywhere without them following him and asking his photograph and authograph.

"Get yourself a girlfriend, that way girls will drift away from you." His team mate said.

"As if it's that easy." Kise sulked.

"It is easy for you! You can ask anyone out and be your girlfriend!" One of his teammate told him.

"Not everyone." Kise has a certain girl in mind and she doesn't seem to think of him as a boyfriend material.

"What? A girl is playing hard to get on you?" Kasamatsu said and punched him.

"Ouch, and I don't think that's the case." Kise cried or pretended to cry.

"Kasamat-chii hug me!" Kise said which earn him another punch.

….

"Have you seen the transfer student from the next class? I've heard she's cute." Kise heard his classmates talking.

"I saw her, she really is! Maybe I'll ask her to go out with me."

Kise doesn't care, the only girl on his mind right now is a certain rust haired girl who just happen to pass by infront of his classroom.

"Yomi-chii!" Kise almost fell from his seat as he saw her and in Kaijo's school uniform! He dashed out of the door and the girls started squealing and Yomi is walking while reading and doesn't care about her surroundings and he just caught up to her after making it out of the sea of girls.

"Yomi-chii, you are here." Kise said with a huge smile.

"I am, I just transferred." She said and put the school's guidebook to her bag.

So she's the cute transfer student.

"Let's go I'll introduce you to the team!" Kise said and fear passed through Yomi's face.

"Noooooo." Yomi replied.

"Why not?" Kise asked.

"Because Kise-kun, unlike you they must have hold a grudge on me still." Yomi replied.

"No they're fine about it, I promise." Kise said and later Yomi find herself surrounded by the Kaijo team examining her from head to toe.

"She's cute."

"She's really small."

"I can't believe she almost got us."

"Her boobs are flat."

"Hey! Stop talking as if she's not infront of you!" Kise said but Yomi seems fined by it.

"Why won't we make her a part of the team too?" One said and he received a punch from Kasamatsu.

"Don't be an idiot!" He said.

"How about be part of the team as our trainer Yomi-chii?" Kise became excited at his idea.

"Eh? Me your trainer?" Yomi asked surprised.

"She will definitely be a huge asset for the team." Kasamatsu said as he scanned her.

"Let's go ask the coach."

"Wow, what a cute trainer."

"Won't you atleast let me decide?" Yomi asked in surprise.

"Please?" Kise pleaded with his best puppy face.

"I have no clubs yet, so maybe I will." Yomi said. "But don't expect me to go easy on you." She said in a cool way that Kise just want to kiss her on the spot.

…

"She's the girl you like!" His teammate said.

"How did you know?" Kise said as he scratched his temple.

"Pretty obvious to everyone, she's the only one who doesn't notice it."

"Maybe she's playing dumb because she doesn't like Kise back?"

At what his teammate said Kise did a comical heart attack.

"Noooooo!" Kise said.

"It's alright Kise, atleast now you know how it feels how hard it is for normal guys to make girls notice him." His teammate console.

"If she doesn't like Kise what type of guy do you think she likes?"

"Why don't we just ask her?"

Kise is so nervous when they are on the court and one suddenly asked.

"Hey Yomi, what is your type of guy?"

"I've never thought about it, but maybe someone strong and good in basketball, but not flashy and prefer to stay quiet, he should be good looking ofcourse, and intelligent, but he shouldn't know he's good looking or prefer to be humble about it." Yomi answered with a frown.

The whole team looked at Kise. She's not his type. He is flashy and flaunts his good lookingness. Ouch. They can imagine Kise sprawling on the ground crying but when they looked at his face they suddenly became sorry for him.

"Hey let's go back to practice." Kasamatsu tapped Kise to bring him back to his senses.

…..

"Doesn't it seem exaggerated for many girls to ask Kise's photos and autograph just because he's a former member of the generation of miracles?" Yomi asked one of the team because she now finds the hoard of girls annoying as they squealed as they watch the practice.

"I think it's because he's a model." He replied.

"He is a model?" Yomi frowned. She doesn't know about it.

"Don't tell me you didn't know!"

Yomi shook her head almost shock at the revelation. She looked at the girls and realized some of them are looking at her badly. So that's why. She looked at Kise who is looking at her too and she nodded.

"Okay, one by one, I'll be guarding, try to pass me!" She announced and the team followed.

…

"You're such a great addition to the team." Kise told her.

"Really? Well Kise-kun. I'm off here." Yomi said.

"Allow me to walk you home." Kise tried his luck with her.

"I think I can manage." Yomi answered.

"Yomi-chii, You know I like en d right?" Kise said suddenly and Yomi looked at him in surprise.

"Kise-kun about that, let's just focus on the games first." Yomi said and Kise knows he's been dumped.

"Okay then Yomi-chii, let's see each other tomorrow." Kise turn his back and started to walk away not daring to look back.

Meanwhile, Yomi looked at Kise with confusion and longing on her face, she wants to call him but she felt as if her tongue receded.


	4. Chapter 4

The practice that next day is awkward for both of them but still when they faced on the court you can't help but see their passion for the game.

"Guys, I need to go, I have a photo shoot to attend to! See yah!" Kise bid goodbye immediately after practice, he walked passed by Yomi without telling her goodbye. Yomi suddenly felt unwanted.

Practice next day was even more awkward because the concept for Kise's shoot includes the court, which means the team can watch, Kise's posing for the camera together with a young and pretty model. The team is laughing as Kise poses sexily with the girl and one pose even include the model lying on the gym floor while Kise's atop of her as he tries to protect her from flying balls. Ofcourse the team gets to throw those balls and some even made a point of throwing it hard out of jealousy.

"Kise that lucky bastard! I like that model you know!"

When the shoot has its break Kise ran towards the team.

"How do you think of it?" He asks and he seems shy.

"I'll kill you!" And they strangle him.

"Waaaahh. Let's me go!" Kise begged.

"Ryou-tan. Come here look at our photos!" The model waved her hands at Kise.

"Ryou-tan huh?" And the team started to strangle him again.

Kise looked at Yomi but she seems absorbed by the model court and is playing with it while she takes notes. He saw her got up and walked towards the locker rooms. And instead of coming to his partner he followed Yomi…

…

"Yomi-chii are you crying?" Kise asked as he heard sniffles coming from the locker room. He went inside and saw Yomi with tears streaming down her face.

"Go out Kise-kun." Yomi said as she wiped tears away.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Kise walked towards her.

"Nothing." Yomi said.

"Please, I want to know." Kise lifted her face to meet his.

"I thought you've given up on me." Yomi admitted and faced away.

Kise was delighted, so Yomi likes him after all. But why does she keeps rejecting him?

"That would never happen. Me, give up on you? I'm hard to get rid of you know." Kise told her which made her smile.

"But why are you avoiding me? Why are things not the same after than night?" Yomi asked.

"I'm just giving you some space to think. To realize what you really feel about me. How about you, why did you reject me?"

"I did not, I just told you told you we need to practice on the games first. Plus when I realized you're a model I kept thinking how it will be between us. You have lots of admirers and models prettier than me." Yomi told Kise her worries.

"You're prettiest in my eyes. Plus can they play basketball like you do?" And suddenly Kise kissed her so passionately that Yomi complied.

Kise gave in all his longing for her. He slowly kissed her and made his kissed towards her neck which made her bit her lip. He then slipped her shirt out of her body and removed her bra and revealed her small breasts. Kise kissed between her chest.

"Kise is this fine?" Yomi moaned.

"Ofcourse it is." Kise replied with a groan as Yomi wrapped her fingers on his locks.

He suddenly made Yomi faced the other side and made her kneel on all fours and he removed all garments from her bottom. He got excited as her butt faced him and he slowly touched it and made his way to her already wet pussy.

"Kiseeee-kunn." Yomi groaned as he inserted a finger to her pussy and he make it go back and forth earning a restrained moaned from Yomi. When he started with the second finger, Yomi's plead for more made Kise lost all control and he removed his bottoms as well and he grabbed her by the butt and he went into her at full force. He didn't started slow, everyday he's always fantasizing about rough sex with Yomi. As he rammed into her, Yomi cried both in pleasure and in pain. The excitement and fear that they will be caught any moment made both of their lust go up.

"Kise-kun moreee." Yomi pleaded and Kise moved his hips harder and faster, he know Yomi can go at his pace, he knew it the moment they played basketball together. He realized how good their rhythm is and how they are the perfect fit and it is now evident as they are having sex now. Kise grabbed her rust of a hair for more support when he cummed. And she followed shortly.

"Yomi-chii I love you."

"I love you too Kise-kun."

They fixed theirselves and walked back to the court hand in hand and the team and everyone immediately noticed it. The team gave Kise a thumbs up and he returned it with a smile.

"I'll walk you home this evening." Kise informed Yomi.

"Okay, by the way I live alone." Yomi said and Kise's pants tightened in excitement at the implications of her word.

END


End file.
